Erica Jones and the Curse
by your loverrr x
Summary: Erica Jones, an 11 year old girls living in London, finds out that she is a witch. She also finds out that Lord Voldemort killed her parents. But a curse was set upon her. She got a scar shaped like an L and a V on her right temple. Chp.2 has been edited.
1. The Letter

Erica Jones and the Curse

DISCLAIMER: JK Rowling owns all the characters accept Aunt Lucy, Uncle Aaron, Arabella (Arie), Erica, Elizabeth, and Thomas.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Letter

Erica Belle Jones wasn't an ordinary girl. For one thing, she could do things she never knew she could. She could talk to snakes, and unlock doors without even touching them. She also lived in a big mansion, but her room was the basement. She lived with her aunt, uncle, and cousin in London. They treated her like dirt. She was forced to wear the clothes that her cousin, Arabella, had grown out of.

Erica woke up in the dimly lighted basement of the Foxburry Mansion. She got out of bed, got dressed, brushed her hair, and went into the dining room. Aunt Lucy, Uncle Aaron, and Arabella were already there. They acted as if she hadn't walked in. Uncle Aaron just kept reading "The Morning Paper", Aunt Lucy kept cooking the eggs, and Arie kept muttering to herself.

"Arie, here you are. Eggs, bacon, and toast for you." Said Aunt Lucy. She put down Arie's plate, and put down Uncle Aaron's plate. "Here you are, Aaron, sweetie." She moved on to Erica, and put a plate with only a bit of eggs, one slice of bacon, and a half piece of toast. She always got a bit of food to eat.

Uncle Aaron finished his plate in ten minutes. "Well, Lucy, I better go and get Arie's presents." He said. Today was Arie's birthday. Arabella Joan Durville turned 11 today. Erica was already 11. Her birthday was two days ago, and she hadn't receive any gifts. But that was okay. She was used to it.

Uncle Aaron left, and in 5 minutes the mail came. Erica picked up from the floor, and flipped through it. She found a letter addressed to her:

Miss Erica Belle Jones  
3508 Sharp Henge Drive  
Foxburry Mansion  
London

She put the letter in her room, and gave the rest to Aunt Lucy. She went downstairs and opened the letter. It said:

Dear Miss Jones,

We are please to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagoll  
Minerva McGonagoll  
Deputy Headmistress

"I'm a witch!" Erica said to herself. At that moment, Aunt Lucy walked in. She snatched the letter out of Erica's hands, read it, and said "How dare this no good school your freak parents went to accept you!"

"My parents went to Hogwarts!" Erica asked, amazed. There was a moments silence, and then Erica asked, "How did my parents die?"

"They were killed. By a wizard no one speaks of." Aunt Lucy replied.

"YOU SAID THEY DIED IN A CAR CRASH!" Erica screamed at her.

"Listen to me, you insolent little girl. You are not going." She turned around, and walked up the steps.

"My no good brother marrying that no good of a girl Potter!" she said to herself.

Elizabeth Potter and Thomas Jones were Erica's parents. Elizabeth was James Potter's sister. So that mean that Harry Potter was Erica's cousin.

* * *

I will have Chapter Two up soon. I want at least 12 reviews before I post it. 


	2. Meeting Hagrid

Chapter 2: Meeting Hagrid

For the next few days, Erica kept getting acceptance letters from Hogwarts. Aunt Lucy didn't tell Uncle Aaron about it. One stormy day, someone pounded on the door. Uncle Aaron opened it, and gasped. A man (or thing) stepped in. He was 8 feet tall, had a shaggy beard, and long, tangly hair.

"Hullo, Erica." the thing said.

"Um, hullo. Er...Who are you?" Erica replied.

"I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Gamekeeper and Keeper of the Keys at Hogwarts. I trust you know all about Hogwarts." he said.

"I only know that my parents went there." Erica told him.

"Well, yeh're comin' aren't yeh?" Hagrid asked.

"I want to." Erica answered him.

"But you're not going to!" said Aunt Lucy.

"That is her decision, not yours, Lucy." Hagrid said. Well, that shut her up!

"So are yeh comin' or not?" Hagrid asked. Erica ran downstairs and got on a jacket. She grabbed her backpack. She stuffed clothes, her hair brush, her toothbrush, and her toothpaste in there. She put on her socks and shoes and ran back upstairs.

"I'm ready." she said to Hagrid.

They walked down the streets of London.

"Hagrid, where am I going to get all of this stuff?" Erica asked Hagrid.

"You'll see." he answered, smiling.

They kept walking, and Hagrid led her to a place in an alley. There was a sign. It said _The Leaky Cauldron_. Hagrid walked in with Erica right behind him. They walked straight to the back of the building. Hagrid tapped some bricks on the wall and an archway started forming. Once it completely formed, there were people rushing to buy things on a busy street.

"Erica, welcome to Diagon Alley." Hagrid said. Erica was amazed. She couldn't believe it. There was such a thing as magic! They stepped onto the cobblestone and walked to Ollivander's Wand Shop. They got her wand. It was Holly Wood, Unicorn Hair, 13 inches. They stopped at Flourish & Blotts and got all her books. They got her an owl, a cauldron, everything she needed. Once they got done, they went back to the Leaky Cauldron and had supper. Erica read as she ate. When she got to her room, she tried all the spells that she studied and was perfect at them (Oh look, it's Harry and Hermione mixed all in one girl. Hah.)


End file.
